


Hacked

by Aurastorm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurastorm/pseuds/Aurastorm
Summary: Sombra has found her happy place.





	Hacked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AltoSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltoSan/gifts).



It was easy to remember how she got here.

 

Ever since talon had gone under, Sombra had gone to the best bidder: Overwatch. They paid well, her services well worth it. Within the fine print she knew there would be a clause about missions and field work: there always was one if not more. While she preferred not to be the chosen One for that kind of chore, she knew there always had to be an executioner and at times, there was no one willing to throw in their hands for the job well done. While she had never been a fan of her, she recalled Moira O’derorain’s thoughts on it, a dialogue she felt quite close to her heart: “It is not my preference to see to matters personally, but I will see them done.” Felt quite true, quite honest, and quite apt for Olivia Colomar, a woman whose power relied on knowledge and the ability it gave her, and not in passing immediate and physical punishment.

 

Her memory is fresh on how she got here, then. Her neural stem prosthesis had been damaged, not at the node but near her own flesh and it stung like something fierce. She remembered laying on her stomach, hugging at it like when her equipment was first installed, slender cold fingers stretching and testing the injured flesh. Olivia is certain she remembered a small warning of how this was not good for her vertebrae and how she had gotten off lucky. Those fingers explore every bone feeling the extension of Sombra’s implanted technology, the reach of Sombra’s commitment to her trade. She is certain she heard a small gasp, but she isn’t sure if its an amazed or saddened one, “ _ Para hoy, doctora.”   _ She closed her eyes then, like she did now. 

 

Likewise, the slender fingers hike her back, walking over the metallic bumps, touching now more than Sombra’s devotion to her work. “Did they hurt, the implants?” The gentle whispered voice asks, a whisp in the late night, as if she feared being heard. They were always quiet, their union a secret kept to their chests on the hacker’s request. Part of Olivia knew that it was a rhetorical question. It was obvious it hurt, it was obvious she did not regret it. Olivia had few regrets, very few, and the implants were not one of them. So she shakes her head, rolls over onto her side to play with her bedmate’s blonde hair, braiding a few strands absentmindedly. 

 

Olivia watches her eyes close, a hand resting on the hacker’s hip. The first time that hand came onto her, they had also been in the doctor’s office in an entirely different situation. She had come out to her on free will, trying to find information on Overwatch’s record on spinal implants, the ones that allowed things like flight and time disjunctions. She had lingered too long, watching, and had been caught her; her hiding place was hardly enough, even in the large office bumping into her had seemed the only resolution. Maybe she had wanted to be found. It was hard to say which it was now. “No,not even a lil bit,” A cheeky smile for the doctor as she finishes the little braid, earning a little eye roll from her bed mate. She runs her finger under the braid, letting her digit feel the golden threads as they escape.

 

After every mission, Doctor Angela Ziegler saw to her personally, it became Sombra’s reward, a reason to take the missions. At the end of every single one, Angela “Mercy” Ziegler brought her into her office. Slowly Sombra made it further into Angela’s life: her lab, her office, her living room and her bedroom. She remembered the first night, the smell of antiseptic that clung to the labcoat and how eager she was to cast it off to the side because of it. She remembered the following thirty minutes of said doctor finding almost every button Olivia had and never knew even existed.  Most fresh, though, is Angela massaging her back after asking for her name, wanting to call out the correct name  _ next time. _

 

Angela was the only other human being that knew she was Olivia Colomar, and over after-mission care nights she learned Olivia was an orphan from México.  She learned a few words in spanish, and how to tell when Olivia was cloaked in her office. Eventually, Angela knew her more than anyone in Overwatch and really, in the whole world. 

 

Now they shared their bed in secret, Angela always leaving Olivia a way to get in without trouble. “I only asked because I assume you had them installed in a less than appropriate surgical room.”

“It was basically a tattoo parlor for tech implants,” Olivia replies fully expecting the small disapproving huff.

“You should let me run a full check up on them, you know?” Angela sits up stretching and moving her hair over a shoulder. She watches Olivia spread on the twin bed, letting an arm drop over the edge if the mattress, their legs are a but entwined but there is comfort in the gesture, “There wouldn’t have to be any files or anything, confidential, just between us.”

“ _ No se,”  _ Olivia tucks a hand behind her head as Mercy adjusts, resting her head on Olivia’s chest, half laying on the shorter woman. The hacker doesn’t have to look down to know Angela is glaring at her,” Okay, okay,  _ ya,  _ I will think about it— alot. …. You won’t accept a no, eh?”

“What do you think?”  She huffs against her skin,” I am just saying that it would be smart to give your prosthetics a check up and proper upkeep.” 

“Fineeee,” Olivia gives an exaggerated groan, loudly slapping her hand down on the doctor’s rear, getting an equally loud complain from Mercy who pushes herself up on her palms, only to see Olivia with a quick smirk, “For a kiss?”

“Just for that, I will make you work for it,” Angela retorte, sliding to sit on Olivia’s hips hands already searching.

 

She remembered how she got here, and that made it all so much sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> It started as a joke, I said "Give 100 owl points and I will write this for you" so I guess this was my first commission.


End file.
